


Raven，Scorpion and Puppy

by seventhminute



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012), True Detective
Genre: Crossover, Other, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: are you hurt,puppy?
Relationships: Charles "Charlie" Costello/Rustin "Rust" Cohle, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Raven，Scorpion and Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> 是阴间脑嗨啊。  
> 

**北岸送进一新患。**

**前黑帮老大，头部负伤——自己在监狱里对墙撞的，抬进来的时候泪眼朦胧地嚷着要邦妮——呃...他的狮子狗。**

“所以你是个条子？缉过毒当过卧底的条子！”

Charlie嚼着爆米花，这是他不知道第几次滚着轮椅找那只...那个冰脸男进行单方面聊天。

“操！你不应该去那种心灵疗养院，就是专门给像你这种...‘退伍大兵’啊爱的抱抱，早中晚各一杯草莓味果冻的那种地方？跑这里来干嘛？”前黑帮老大费力地咽下那一大口碳水，接着伸出一根粘满糖霜的手指煞有其事道，“所以你是个变态，一个变态黑警。”

嘴唇始终保持一条横线的冰脸男动手了，就字面上意思，他上手掐住对方的脖子。

左臂上的骨鸦向下俯冲，趴在对方耳朵下的蝎子近在咫尺。

“冷静点，p...”Charlie眨巴着眼，突然浮现在眼前的情景驱使舌头大转弯，他还是把嘴边的那个词给换了，“...buddy，冷静，你可别再进禁闭室了。”

话说第一天。

**（倒带）**

刚被抬进来的时候，Charlie内心一片死寂。他不快乐，因为他失去了他的快乐，因为他的快乐背叛了他，还当着他的面，可即便这样，他还是爱着邦妮，他是一个长情的人。一个长情的人失去了他的快乐那还有什么活头的呢？万恶人道主义把他的权利都给剥夺了。

但是接着仿佛神灵降临。

**（停）**

_只是打个比方，Charlie可不信那些鬼东西。_

**（继续）**

接着仿佛神灵降临。那只puppy跟他擦身而过，跟他一样，负伤，但是和邦妮不一样，无名puppy是只大型犬，身型细长又锐利，跟旧世纪皇家猎犬差不多，现在对方浑身泥泞仿佛刚蹚过一片沼泽。Charlie都可以描绘出那副画面。一条深色猎犬在成片的沼泽带中急速穿行，死去的乌鸦已化为白骨，久违的生命惊得它腾空而起，骨上生羽，骨鸦挥舞着残缺的翅膀立在了猎犬的头顶上，它开始凄厉地啼叫，庆祝他们找到彼此。

**（停）**

_不过说实话，Charlie不怎么喜欢大型犬，它们大多数就只会用蛮力，每天不是流着口水追鸟玩就是吃别的动物的屎，恶..._

**（继续）**

那个时候Charlie被打了镇定剂，‘感谢’那些鬼东西，要是他被束缚带绑起来的话，puppy就不会被关禁闭了。

好吧当时的情景是这样。

Charlie抓住了男人的手腕，鬼知道他哪来的力气。

“AWWW——PUPPY！”

躺在担架上的大佬气若游丝，但眼里放出重获新生的光芒。

“are you hurt，puppy？”

他咬住嘴唇，眼底的泪光还在闪烁，好似两枚煎蛋摊在上面。

『嘭！』

无名puppy一脚踹在了（男人一拳揍在了）Charlie的脸上。

**（画面定格）**

**（快进）**

“我关禁闭是因为谁啊？”

无名puppy冲他龇牙。

_好可爱呀~_

Charlie保持着微笑，鼓起来的苹果肌不知道是被掐得缺氧还是别的什么原因而涨红着。

“因为那些白痴。”

“操！”

冷面男松手，他伸出两指搭到自己的颈动脉上——他还是太紧绷了。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？我叫Charlie，顺便一提。”

“操！我做过什么你都打听到了，现在跑来问我名字？”

前黑帮老大滚动着轮椅，一路‘哗哗哗’地跟上前面疾步快走的男人。

他们现在位于一楼，这层楼只是一条长长的走廊，向阳那侧是教堂式的彩色花窗，过道尽头是一片呈圆弧状的空地，那里有一架钢琴，被锁住的，他们刚才就在那里，左右两侧是步行楼梯，相对着直通底层，中间有部升降梯。

“拜托嘛——这是一种仪式感。”

操。

甩不掉，完全甩不掉！

“cohle！”

“with？”

这人会被打死的，无论在哪里。在边境，他的头会被割下来做成炸弹，身体拿去喂鳄鱼；在帮派...好吧，那群白痴没新意，只会拿枪爆头。

“rust，rustin cohle。”

Rust突然冷静下来。

“ok...rust。我是charles costello，你可以叫我charlie，但是别叫我chuck，因为那听起来像某个被自己尿布噎死的肥佬。总之很高兴认识你，现在我们来握个手吧。”

不管是谁给这只puppy取得名，那家伙有品位。

“我明天可以来找你——”吃早饭吗

『肉体翻滚加骨裂的声音』

Charlie从楼梯上滚下去了，被Rust踢下去的。

Rust又被关一星期禁闭。

禁闭期间Rust也不是什么都不做，他读书，会有人给他送。他读书的时候，Charlie就在外头嚎，嚎“my poor puppy！”如此类。

_这家精神病院封闭室的隔音真差，符合标准吗？那群守卫又去了哪里！_

一个星期结束后。

Rust在自己房间里吃早餐，旁边坐着Charlie，头上裹着厚厚纱布，腿打石膏的Charlie，他头部的伤口像红蚁侵蚀般扩散。

“要吃我的豌豆吗？”

【沉默】

“那我能吃你的熏肉吗？”

【沉默】

Charlie从Rust盘子里叉走一大块熏肉。

“你知道吗？我没兄弟拉，全被billy那贱人给灭了，唯一剩下的那个还在蹲大牢，估计是要死在里面拉，还有邦妮...”

前黑帮大佬停下咀嚼用手捻了一下并不存在的泪花。

“我是个长情的人，真的，我真的是，他们都不懂。”

Rust张了张嘴。

“你干什么的？毒品？”

“呃...不是。”

“走私？贩卖人口？”

“呃...就是帮派里的那些事拉，那都过去了。你别职业病犯了。”

“呵，我现在什么都不是。”

男人看似自嘲地笑笑。

“awww——别这么说，你出去可以复职，我给你几个我以前合作伙伴的联系方式。”

“我出去以后他们会给一笔钱让我滚去养老。”

Charlie想摸摸Rust的脑袋，对方看起来也太可怜了。他这么想当然也这么做了，毕竟他可不是个只会想想的怂货。

『咔嚓』

Rust把Charlie的手掰断了。

这回Rust没被关禁闭，因为Charlie说这是他自己放门里夹断的...大概，反正后来没护士来找他。

第二天早上，轮胎摩擦地砖的声音准时在门口响起，缓慢又艰难，因为对方只有一只手能推动轮椅。

“他们不把你关禁闭？” 

“呃...啥？”

大佬被卡在门口，因为底下有一道槛。谁他妈设计的这个！

“你他妈在自我伤害！镇定剂，束缚带...一切能你搞成四肢瘫痪的东西！”

“哦...”

Charlie瘪着嘴耸肩，他扬起眉毛摊手打了个“谁知道呢”的手势。

“操！”

Rust掐住自己的眉头，他开始头疼了。

“...我现在还在戒断...”

他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是把那些形容推回到肚子里去。

“总之你最好别来惹我。”

“好吧好吧知道了...”

Charlie（单）手（单）脚并用专心致志地对付那道门槛。

“操...puppy你能帮帮我吗？”

大佬沮丧地耷拉着脸，看起来快要哭了。

操。

Rust上前握住两侧把手把对方连人带椅拖了进来。

“哇哦——你力气真大！”

大佬星星眼。

“...你是基佬吗？”

Rust皱眉。

Charlie张大嘴定格，仿佛遭受雷劈。

“F*...虽然我也不怎么喜欢女的，但是男人也太恶心了！...puppy你怎么能这样说我！”

大佬伤心受辱样。

Rust咧了一下嘴角，似乎有什么东西钻进了心脏？

“所以你卧底都做了什么？”

Charlie挥动着沾满土豆泥的刀叉。

这里的早餐像死人头做的。一勺罐头豌豆，几片熏肉，一滩土豆泥，再来两块煎吐司。每天都这样。

“两头跑腿...边境跟帮派，偶尔帮忙抢地盘，帮赚钱，向上司汇报工作，然后时刻准备着跑路。”

“还好你没来我这儿...”Charlie低声嘟囔，“不过听上去你并不想背叛他们。”

“啊-哈。”Rust把刀尖卡在一粒豌豆上，“我跟他们是合作关系，背叛是建立在更复杂情感上的事情。...毁约，确切地说。”

Charlie歪着脑袋静静听着。

“我确实享受那段日子，从某种意义上。”Rust舔着嘴唇把那粒豌豆劈成了两半，“你知道那种感觉。”

“嗯...是啊，就是不能被条子抓住...哈！”Charlie朝对方挤了挤眼，“但是你自己就是条子。”

Rust从喉咙里滚落出两声低沉的笑意。

“揍你的是dar crash。”

“什么？”

“crash，我卧底时的代号。”

“哦，那不就是你。”

“...也对。”

【彼此沉默】

“当坏蛋就不要有心理负担拉。”Charlie从Rust盘子里叉过那半粒豌豆放进嘴里， _妈的一股鸟屎味_ ，他吐舌干呕了一下，“杀的那些人，今天不死明天也会死的拉。”

“你没那个权利。”

“拜托，狮子也没权利为了填饱肚子就去杀死鹿宝宝。”Charlie表情夸张地单手挥舞，“我的意思是，那可他妈的是个宝宝！”

“..操。"Rust搅动着盘子里的食物，“这里的东西吃起来像屎。”

“你可以离开。”Charlie的目光直直穿过对方的动作，“随时都可以，精神评估报告就是个屁。”

Rust奇怪地看了对方一眼。

“哎你干嘛去啊！”难得深沉的大佬猛地回神。

“阅览室。”

80年代里有关精神方面的疾病普遍还与宗教神权挂钩，被送进来的病人与其说是为了治疗不如还是用抛弃比较合适。当然现在也没多少改变。当初的老院长喜欢研究这个，塞满架子的书籍大多是晦涩枯燥的神学、宗教以及哲学，偶尔掺杂几本科学，而北岸精神病院里的病人大部分没有阅读能力，思考会让他们发疯，所以这里平时就Rust一个人。呃..现在多了一个。

“我-想-吃-草-莓-”

Charlie坐在对面嚎叫。

_真奇怪，这里的守卫什么时候都变成瞎子跟聋子了。_

“闭嘴！”

“你看得进去吗？”

“如果你能闭嘴的话。”

“我的意思是...你真的能看进去吗？”

“...你想说什么？”

“你很焦躁，你都不愿意慢下脚步来等等我。”

Rust攥紧了手里那本厚得跟块砖一样的词典。

“就这个？”

“这里不是阿拉斯加，走慢一点不会被立马冻住的。”

“...brooks派你来的？”

“啊？”

“...没什么。”

Rust打消了疑虑，因为对方的神情未免太过于真诚，过于“纯真”的真诚。

他们最后还是去了别的地方，因为Charlie一直在“puppy啊，puppy啊——”嚎地生无可恋。

别的地方也就是院内的娱乐室，没有暴力倾向的病人都会在中午时段出来放风，一部分去建筑物后面的草地，一部分来这。所谓的娱乐室其实也没什么好娱乐的，原本新进来一台电视机，但由于某个家伙企图钻进去跟气象员约会后就被撤了，所以这里只有一些桌布游戏，纸牌象棋什么的，棋盘还是用纸画的，当然拉这个也是因为某个“once upon a time”。

室内的人物基本固定。

发须花白的老头站在窗边，黑长直的女孩蹲墙角，一对双胞胎兄妹在圆桌上玩纸牌，他们偶尔下象棋，再来一位三十多岁的母亲抱着她的布偶孩子在旁边开茶话会。

Rust推着轮椅，步调缓慢，这是他进院以来第一次来这里。

“看到那个老头了吗？”大佬凑近Rust一脸神秘，“他在看他的‘茱莉叶’，他认为被他杀死的老婆每天在楼下跟他对望；那对双胞胎，看到他们肩膀上的疤了吗？他们想把彼此缝起来，就跟他们的父母那样；还有那个抱着布偶的女人，她杀死了十六岁时被强暴后的孩子，这导致她无法再与相爱的人拥有一个孩子。”

Charlie摸着下巴一一介绍道，Rust没察觉自己被吸引住了。

“至于角落里的恶灵少女...嗯..嗯...我还没想好。”

“什...？！这..他妈都是你现编的？”

室内的那群人被骤起的高耸声调齐刷刷吸引过来。这画面有点creepy。

Charlie像个没事人一样地从旁边的果盘里拿起一根香蕉，黏腻的果肉把他的话语挤兑得含糊不堪。

“拜..托..腻看窝像是会跟分子聊天的淫嘛？”拜托，你看我像是会跟疯子聊天的人吗？

“...你的那个帮派是不是家族产业？”

“操！puppy你好神！我一直都想去开宠物店的，那老头非不让，还把我当初开的店给砸了。不过我现在也把他店给砸了，哈哈！”

【时间静止般的沉默。】

Rust沉默着，突然发出一声轻笑，随后他不可抑制地大笑起来。周围的人静默地看了一会儿便都转回去继续做原来的事。

“我他妈是不是真的疯了？”

Rust俯身箍住Charlie的脖子，手指落在那只小蝎子上，一连串的笑意震得他胸腔发疼。

“操！没人比你更正常的了！”

Charlie大着胆子趁机上去摸了两把毛——厚实又柔软，赞！

后面的大部分日子里，基本上都是：Charlie掐着饭点上门，他们一块吃早中晚餐。大佬身上的伤一直没见好，Rust一直帮忙推轮椅。他们会在中午去娱乐室。下午Rust要接受检测，Charlie会在他完成那道烂程序后准时显身。

精神病人的世界其实也没那么难以进入。

靠窗站的老头确实每天在与亡妻对望，但他没有杀她，那老头只是患了阿尔茨海默症；双胞胎没想把彼此缝起来，那些疤是父母造就的，他们被送进来的原因也只不过是在某天夜晚让他们的父母永远安睡；那位母亲倒真的是茱莉叶，她的罗密欧跟孩子死在了即将重逢的路上。

这是Rust三个多月下来的成果。

也没多少骇人听闻的是吗？

“欸puppy，你猜那个恶灵少女会是什么来头？”

红色的果肉在齿缝间汁水四溅，Charlie觉得puppy能把那些心理医生变成病人。

“我要离开了。”

“哦。”

Charlie把最后一颗草莓往嘴里丢，支离破碎的果肉滑入胃囊。难过了。

“那我走了...”

刚起步的轮胎被迫停止，眼睛一酸，差点掉下泪来。

“舍不得我？”Charlie转身扑上去搂住对方脖子，“我也舍不得你呀puppy！”

Rust把扑到怀里的人扯开。

“你说我现在操你是在操枕头还是在自慰？”

大佬呆住，吓得打了个嗝。

Rust露出恶作剧成功后的罕见神色，接着放开了小狗一样的大佬。

“再见。”他说。

Charlie在疑惑和惊吓中一步三回头，最后还是消失在拐角。

**【模糊的镜头在上空盘旋，最终在床中央的男人身上定焦。】**

Rust回神把摊开在胸口的书本合拢，真奇怪，他明明最感兴趣那个越南僧人。

在第五个月的第一个早晨，Rust出院。

没什么能打包的，他还要把书还回去。尽管他不需要这样做。

Charlie没来。

阅览室恢复了往常的静寂，日后这里会变得更为空洞。

Rust把书插回书架。身后悄无声息地出现了一个身影——那个蹲墙角的黑长直女孩。

她对他做“笑”的动作，露出来的犬齿尖锐地惊人。

“我会帮你照顾好那只小蝎子的。”她说，眼底幽暗的犹如深渊。

Rust颔首，轻轻绕了过去。

雨季到了，各类昆虫...蛞蝓..潮湿得要命。

一只蝎子乖巧地趴在布满碎叶的窗头静看一辆红色皮卡的离去。

Rust用那笔钱买到了凶杀组的职务，在隔壁的路易斯安那州，挺好。

他的搭档让Charlie有了具体形象，不过头发应该要少点，发色也要加深，但是没关系，这里的时间会完成这一切。

Rust搬了把折椅坐在新租公寓前面的草地上，身后的冷色灯泡围绕着飞虫，他在空白页上描绘着轮廓。

他睡不着。

Rust把头颅仰向天空，夜色凝视着他，犹如少女幽暗的眼底。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢真探在这段时间陪伴我。纪念一下。  
> （所以就拿阴间文字纪念嘛！）【摔！】  
> （是啊。）【弱智脸】


End file.
